


Anything You Want

by LaserquestLove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F, Spy Wives AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserquestLove/pseuds/LaserquestLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s crazy the things somebody will overlook when they’re in love.</p>
<p>Like a gun concealed at her waist.</p>
<p>Now that it was hovering just inches from her forehead she wasn’t able to ignore it very well.</p>
<p>“Who do you work for?” Peggy asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of intended to be a pre-quel to that stupid spy-wives thing I wrote, but it stands so well on its own that I decided it would be better off this way. Much love, thanks for reading.

She loved the new apartment. She loved moving in with the love of her life. She loved how Peggy came home dressed nice and kissed her before she changed. She loved everything about what was happening in her life. When there were smiles in the kitchen and heads on shoulders with TV programs lulling them to sleep, she felt at peace. And when there were kisses on her neck and fingers in her hair, she felt everything all at once.

She’d never been happier in her life.

Except she was a liar. And so was her lover.

It was something they both knew to some extent, but continued to ignore or write off. The late nights at “work”. The long trips they had to take at the drop of the hat. The locked boxes the other kept in odd places through the house. The phone calls at strange hours. Lying.

And here Angie was lying again. Her hair was a little sweaty and flared across the sheets. The back of her hands were pressed up against the sheets and she held them there to show she didn’t have anything in her hands. Her heart flushed as it beat faster.

The bedroom was dark and the bedroom was cold. She was an actress of course, but this was one place she never thought she would be acting.

The familiar body straddling her was unreasonably tense. She felt it the minute they kissed and she was aware of it every moment until she found herself pressed against the mattress and whispering non-sense phrases back to her.

It’s crazy the things somebody will overlook when they’re in love.

Like a gun concealed at her waist.

Now that it was hovering just inches from her forehead she wasn’t able to ignore it very well.

“Who do you work for?” Peggy asked.

Peggy’s hair was still falling in just the right way and her tense forearms had lines of light cast upon them through the blinds. She was shaky in her grip but steady in her aim and there was no doubt in Angie’s mind that every suspicion she had had about her girlfriend slapped her across the face.

And here she was playing the victim just like she had been trained to. She was stammering and scared under a weapon she knew the intimate workings of just because that’s what she knew how to do. It felt a lot more like lying than telling someone she worked at a diner.

She flinched at the thought and Peggy tensed up again. 

The whole scene was quite beautiful in image. Maybe if somebody had been standing in the corner watching then they would have seen how the shadows played and the light still on in the kitchen barely made it under the doorframe.

Angie managed a sentence, “Peggy … What are you talking about?”

Peggy shook her head, “You say you love me. If that’s true you would drop the act.”

Angie rolled her eyes. All of the tension and fear melted away like a tide going out and she fell comfortably under the gaze of the firearm. That only served to freak Peggy out further. How could anybody be quite that casual with a weapon aimed at their head?

“This isn’t the first time you’ve had a gun pointed at you?” Peggy’s words were soft but firm.

“I wish.” Angie sighed.

Peggy didn’t make any movement, “Third? Fourth?”

Angie shook her head, her hair rustling with her.

That innate protectiveness in Peggy shuddered. She was taken by a feeling of anger formed in the back of her throat.

With her teeth clenched she asked, “Who?”

“What are you going to do? Go kill everyone who’s every pointed a gun at me?” Angie chuckled, “Hun, it’s a long list and oddly enough, you’re on it.”

Something about Angie’s words were comforting though. This was how she acted every day. In their lifestyle, Angie was calm and relaxed. Sure she had some stress from work, but she was always willing to let it go at the door. So she could turn around a joke about anything and everything with Peggy once she got inside.

Peggy held still and said, “Is your name Angie Martinelli?”

“Born and raised.” She flashed a tentative smile, “Why don’t you put the gun down?”

Peggy didn’t respond. She maintained a frightfully intense eye contact with Angie.

Maybe part of the problem was that Angie found the situation more attractive than she intended. Peggy Carter straddling you with her button up shirt totally undone and a pistol in her hands? She really shouldn’t, but she did.

“I love you, please. Just drop the gun and we’ll get it all out in the open.” Angie tried again.

Still no response. This was eerie and beginning to unnerve her normally cool composure.

She gave it another go, “Peggy, we’ve slept together every night since we moved in together. And plenty before that. If I wanted to kill you … don’t you think I would have done it by now?”

That did it. Peggy dropped the gun to her side and brushed her hair back with a hand. Angie propped herself up on her elbows to get a little more comfortable, but made no moves to try to get away from Peggy. She was the one with the gun after all.

“The safety’s on. Talk.” Peggy ordered in a sobering voice.

“Hi, I’m Angie. I love swimming, acting, dancing, and long walks on the beach.” She smirked.

Peggy was not amused in the slightest.

Angie continued, “I have a really hot girlfriend whom I told I worked at a diner. Which is true. However, I’m working there undercover for the CIA.”

“CIA.” Peggy repeated, “God, you work for the CIA.”

“But enough about me.” Angie tilted her head, “How about you?”

Peggy lopped off of her in a single motion and got off the bed. She had the gun still on her side and she offered her empty hand to Angie. The faux waitress politely declined before sitting up on the edge of the bed and stretching her neck.

“You know my name. Peggy Carter. I don’t work at a telephone company. I’m director of a very covert organization called S.H.I.E.L.D.” She paused, “And you can never tell a soul any part of that or you put both our lives at risk.”

Angie hummed, “Sexy.”

Peggy laughed, “I suppose. If that’s how two spies accidentally falling in love sounds to you.”

Angie stood up from the bed with a jolt. She surprised Peggy with the motion and caught her off guard. Peggy’s wrist was in her grip in a second, and they froze. Angie had gotten her in such a manner that the only thing she could do was drop the gun on the ground. The safety was on as she promised so nothing happened, but the time it took to fall to the ground was just time enough for Peggy to twist away from Angie’s hold and have her pinned against the mattress in a flash. Angie gasped in surprise, but only looked a little upset by it.

“I was hoping I was the better spy.” Angie pouted.

“I might have a few years on you there.” Peggy lifted off of her before she bent down and took the gun up in her hands.

She dropped it on the bedside table with a light clatter and made her way back to where Angie was lounging on the bed. Totally aware that her shirt was draping open and her hair was falling astray, Peggy leaned over Angie and smiled deviously.

“How did you come to work for the CIA?” She asked.

Angie was livid at this display. How did Peggy go from momentarily considering killing her to a classic seduction mantra in less than minutes? The light from the street lamps was all that illuminated the surfaces and Angie was left in the dark by Peggy’s shadow.

“An audition.” Angie swallowed, “I thought the place looked a little weird for an audition. They offered me a job. And then another and another. Then they gave me a badge.”

“Do you like it?” Peggy asked.

“Love it.” Angie smiled, “Your turn.”

Peggy looked away briefly before responding, “I joined the army when I was quite young. It was from there that I was recruited to work as part of the SSR.”

“You said S.H.I.E.L.D. though.” Angie reminded her.

“Yes I did. You see, the SSR was a difficult environment for me after the war. I lost a lot of credibility and felt less than useful chained to a desk. Howard Stark invited me to head up his new organization. One called S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Angie glanced at Peggy’s lips for a second. Her mind had wandered so completely out of bounds. Her lovely partner was not only a spy but the queen of all spies. No wonder they got a long so well.

Peggy’s supporting hand was pressed against a box spring and her other hand was laying dutifully against the other woman’s thigh. She took that hand up a little bit and pointed to the dresser on Angie’s side of the bed.

“Is that where you keep your gun?”

Angie nodded, “It’s hidden. You’ll never find it.”

“I would bet against that. There’s a compartment on the bottom, correct?”

“Director Carter, you are good.” Angie winked.

Peggy let a little smile across her face. She knew why Angie was acting this way. Don't misunderstand, Peggy was prepared to pull the trigger had Angie turned out to be an operative sent to get close to her. Or if Angie had turned out to be stronger than she bargained for. However, they both knew that eight months is a long time to love somebody and they both believed what they had to be very real. Honestly, she wasn't ever going to pull that trigger.

“Are you good?” Peggy asked.

“At acting?” Angie raised an eyebrow; “I wouldn’t be alive right now if I wasn’t. I have to be whatever I’m told to be and I have to be it all the time.”

“Can you be anything?”

“Anything you want.”

How do you walk away from that offer?

“I want to see your badge.” Peggy breathed, “In the morning.”

“Anything you want.” Angie muttered, pulling her in for a kiss.


End file.
